Easier
by BandBfan24
Summary: Done for the Saturday Night Writing Challenge... no real plot... just an excuse for some Hameron fluff!  Let me know what you think.


_**Title: EASIER**_  
_**Author: bandbi**_  
_**Rating: PG **_  
_**Prompt: 1**__**st**__** line - 'It was a dark and stormy night.' Last line - 'And they were never seen again.' **_  
_**Pairing(S): If you've read my stuff you should know… Hameron**_  
_**Summary: not really much of a plot… just an excuse to write fluff:)**_  
**_Warning(s): none_**

A/N: Okay… So I'm not completely happy with this, but that's what happens when you have a month to write and wait until about 4 hours before the deadline to begin writing! LOL

A/N 2: Also… you should know that in my Hameron loving world… Chase and Cameron are not together… she still left her fellowship, but that trip to Chase's in the S3 finale never happened!

**EASIER**

It was a dark and stormy night in Princeton, New Jersey. Dr. Gregory House sat alone in his living room. This was not an unusual occurrence, but what was about to happen was.

"Who the…" House grumbled when he heard the knock at the door.

To say that he was surprised to find Allison Cameron on the other side of the door would have been an understatement. Add to that, the fact that she brushed past him into his apartment. He watched as she removed her coat and shoes. Top that off with what she was wearing and he was speechless. She had on faded low-rider jeans and a red halter top that showed inches of a flat, taut stomach. Her hair was down and the tousled blond locks caressed her creamy shoulders. To him, she looked like a fallen angel.

House turned back to shut the door before once again facing her. All he could do was stare at her, his mind whirled and stomach churned. He didn't understand why she was here. He'd imagined her here so many times and now that she was, he wasn't sure what to do about it. Well he knew what he wanted to do, but like always, his head overruled his heart.

Cameron watched his face and saw the play of emotions flit across it. She knew that she was taking a chance in coming here tonight, but she was tired of waiting and hoping. Tonight, she was determined to go for what she wanted and get it. What she wanted was Greg House. She wanted him in her life and in her bed. Well, in his bed tonight, but the point was the same. They had been dancing around one another for years and she was tired of it.

When House had shown up in the ER to see her, she had felt the familiar yearning and attraction. She also knew that he'd felt it too. She had seen it in his eyes.

Now, standing in his apartment, Cameron saw the nervousness and apprehension in his eyes. There was desire there as well, that gave her the courage she needed.

Slowly, she walked towards him, noticing that with every step closer his right hand gripped the handle of his cane tighter.

House watched as she approached him, his trepidation grew with every step of her tiny feet. He wanted to turn away, to avoid her gaze and make her leave, but the look in her eyes entranced him. There was none of the shy and timid Cameron that he was used to; instead he saw a determined look on her face. Mixed with the determination he saw desire and something else that he was too much of a coward to name.

Cameron stopped just inches away from him, gazed up at him and gave him a tender and seductive smile. Her eyes never left his as her hand covered the hand that was clutching his cane. Then her fingertips slowly slid up his muscled arm. When they had progressed to his shoulder, then his neck and then the side of his scruffy cheek he spoke.

"What are you doing?" His voice was low and rough. She silenced him by cupping his cheek with her hand and running a thumb over his lips.

"Shhh." She murmured. "I'm looking for a distraction. We don't need to talk for that, do we?"

His eyes bore into hers and saw her desire for him. For once, he decided to shut his mind down and give in to the desire that he felt for her. Slowly, he shook his head and Cameron smiled at him. She took his free hand in hers and led him down the hall to his bedroom.

House lay on his back and looked up at the face of the naked woman sprawled across his body. Her face was flushed and damp with perspiration. She looked tired, but sated. He reached up to caress her cheek.

"Was this really just a distraction… a one-time thing for you?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, but I thought that I could make it easy for you if I said that it was." She admitted.

"Things have never been _easy_ between us." He said wryly.

"No they haven't, but I would like it if they could be easier." She said softly. She held her breath as she watched him, anxious for his reaction. He knew she wanted a relationship with him. House also knew that tonight had been a last ditch effort on her part to get through his barriers. She had succeeded.

He rolled their bodies and reversed their positions so that he was above her.

"Easier… I think I can do that." He told her with a genuine smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Before their lips met, she had seen his eyes and they seemed to be filled with a satisfaction and contentment that she had never witnessed in them before. She was exhilarated that she had caused that. The sad eyes of Dr. Gregory House were gone… and they were never seen again.

THE END

So not quite the smutterfluff piece I had originally wanted to do, but fluff is good! Fluff is great! I love fluff!

Hope you enjoyed it,

)bandbi


End file.
